Sharing Secrets
by Obsessed With 52
Summary: Slightly AU, but takes place in GoF, during the Yule Ball. Ron watches Hermione and Krum during the Ball and thinks about their friendship and what she truly means to him. Not for Krum fans. I don't own Harry Potter.


**A/N: Here's another one shot of a time when our One True Pairing could have gotten together sooner. It is slightly AU and not for Krum fans. I will not be continuing this either. And yes, I'm aware that this is another alliteratively named fic. Enjoy.**

Ron was sitting in the corner of the Great Hall like he had been doing since the Yule Ball had begun. He had been spending it watching Hermione Granger, his best friend and the girl he had suddenly realised he loved, dancing with her date for the evening, Viktor Krum.

Ron had been watching them and had paid his own date, Padma Patil, no attention whatsoever. She was pretty enough, but she was no Hermione. He had been friends with Hermione since first year and their relationship was a strange one to say the least. They started off not being able to stand one another and over time they became friends, thanks to a Mountain Troll.

Since they had become friends, Ron enjoyed her company even more. He had felt bad when she confessed to him that he and Harry were her first, and only ever friends. How she had been bullied at muggle primary school by the other children, and treated with terrible indifference by her teachers.

In the second year, during the time when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, he was so scared for her. The person behind it all was targeting muggle-borns. He vowed to himself that nothing was going to hurt her. That he would protect her. But then she had been attacked too. He had failed her. But then things got worse when his own sister had been "taken" by the monster. It was supposed to be his job to protect Ginny as he was the closest in age to her. He had failed her too.

When it was all over, Ginny had been rescued and Hermione was made well again and he had never been happier.

Third year was the year of the pet squabbles. Or the petty squabbles over Scabbers and Crookshanks. He had blamed Hermione for almost everything that had gone wrong that year. Scabbers being hunted by Crookshanks, Harry not being able to visit Hogsmeade with them, and getting Harrys' new Firebolt confiscated and stripped down to be checked for jinxes. He had been a real arse to her and what with her heavy work schedule, he was surprised that she did not crack up under the strain.

But during their first trip to Hogsmeade together, he found that he liked the times they got to be alone together even more. He got her to try some sweets in Honeydukes', try some Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks and even to come to Zonkos' Joke shop. The day had been fun and relaxing for both of them and he found that he liked it more when Hermione actually allowed herself to relax and not think about school and current affairs.

But then they fell out.

He had missed her so much. When Harry went to Quidditch Practices, he was left alone to do his homework. Did he struggle without Hermione to help him? Yes. But that was not why he missed her. He missed her because when it was just them, they could just talk and relax and forget about the dramas that went on with Harry.

But when they made up and when they were alone, he apologised to her – properly.

This year – their fourth had been terrible. True, he and Hermione had not fallen out, but he and Harry had. He missed Harry during that month and it seemed to him that Hermione was spending more time around Harry than him. It didn't help that Rita Skeeter had written an article saying that the pair were dating. This made him even more angry at Harry. Were his best friend and former best friend together? Where did that leave him? Had she chosen Harry Potter over him? If she did, he could not blame her. He was rich, famous and good-looking. While he, Ron Weasley, was none of the above.

But then he and Harry made up. But when he was alone with Hermione, he asked her if she and Harry were a couple. She had said no and that it was Skeeter embellishing, and he believed her.

Then the Yule Ball was announced.

She was the first and only girl he thought of, and wanted, to ask.

But he fucked it up big time and now he was paying the price. He was having to watch her with Viktor Krum. Another rich and famous wizard, with whom he could not possibly hope to compete.

Seeing her in her periwinkle-blue dress and her hair tamed with a potion, he realised two things.

One; he was an idiot for not asking her straight away.

Two; he loved her.

But now he had realised a third thing.

He loved her and had absolutely no clue what to do about it.

He sure as hell could not tell her. He could not bear rejection from_ her_. He feared it would kill him.

He could not go to Fred and George for advice for they would surely take the piss out of him. The rest of his siblings were either too far away to ask or too unapproachable to ask. That left his parents and Ron did not want another embarrassing conversation about girls with his father.

He continued to watch them until Hermione and Krum left the Great Hall together. So, Ron, not trusting Krum as far as Hermione could throw him, followed them.

He saw them go into a classroom and close the door behind them.

It was quiet for a few moments until he heard her voice.

'I said no, Viktor!'

Then she shouted, 'No! Stop, Viktor, please! Help!'

Ron did not waste a second and followed them into the classroom.

Krum was trying to kiss Hermione but she was trying to turn her head away from his lips. He had her wrists restrained in one of his hands above her head.

'No, Viktor, please stop!' she sobbed.

Ron then ran up behind Krum and delivered a hard soccer-style kick to Krum between his legs which made his eyes bulge and water, and for him to slump to the floor holding his balls in agony. But Ron was not finished. He began to punch Krum hard in the face, beating the shit out of him. Swinging his fist punching him so his face went from side to side as he hooked him one way and back fisted him the other way until Krum was bleeding from his mouth and nose. But Ron still was not done with Krum and began to kick Krum in the midsection and as he did he spoke angrily to his former idol and kicked him with every word,

_'What-part-of-no-don't-you-under-stand-you-ruddy-pump-kin-head?'_ he bellowed.

'Ron, please stop, he's had enough,' said Hermione crying.

Ron complied and took Krums' wand before pulling her into his arms.

'I'm sorry, Hermione,' he whispered.

But before Hermione could reply, another familiar voice spoke.

'What has happened here?'

It was Dumbledore. He was also accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

Ron spoke calmly as he said, 'I caught him trying to force himself on Hermione.'

'Is this true, Miss Granger?' asked Dumbledore gently.

'Y-yes. H-he asked if we could go somewhere quiet to talk and I said okay. We came in here and he tried to kiss me and I said no. I told him all we could be was friends, but he wouldn't stop. He caught my wrists so I couldn't get to my wand and he had me pinned to the wall, when Ron came in and saved me,' she explained from Rons' arms.

Hermione found that while being in his arms that she was calming down and she felt safe. Her dress was torn and she watched as Ron handed the Headmaster the wand he had taken from Krum.

'Minerva, would you mind fetching Professor Karkaroff?'

The Transfiguration Mistress obeyed and she left and returned within five minutes.

'What has happened to Viktor?' asked Karkaroff worriedly.

'He was attempting to force himself on Miss Granger, Igor,' replied Dumbledore.

'He wouldn't!' defended Karkaroff immediately.

'Miss Granger and Mr Weasley are model pupils and would not lie about something as serious as this,' replied Dumbledore.

Ron had never considered himself a model pupil and felt maybe Dumbledore was stretching the truth in regards to him. But there was definitely no doubting Hermione's credentials, though.

Karkaroff was still looking in disbelief as Dumbledore continued in a grave voice, 'I am afraid that I cannot allow Mr Krum to stay at Hogwarts and I must inform the Ministry. Which means, he will not be allowed to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, anymore.'

'But he has to! It's Magically Binding! Viktor will lose his magic if he does not compete, Albus!'

'I am aware of what a Magically Binding Contract is, Igor, but your student has disgraced himself with his behaviour this evening.'

'But Viktor is famous! What will people say when they find out that he cannot play Quidditch anymore?'

'That is your concern?' asked Professor McGonagall angrily. 'One of my students was almost sexually assaulted, and all you care about is what people will say when he can't play Quidditch anymore?'

'But she wasn't!' protested Karkaroff.

'Only thanks to Mr Weasley and his timely actions,' said Professor McGonagall.

'That's another thing! Look at the state of him! He's been beaten black and blue, and is bleeding profusely!'

'He got what he deserved,' said Ron calmly as he continued to hold Hermione in his arms. 'Look at what he did to Hermione's beautiful dress!'

'It can be repaired, and no harm done. Why should Viktor lose his magic over a mudblood?' said Karkaroff.

BANG!

Ron had drawn his wand without hesitation and cursed Karkaroff.

Karkaroff had been sent flying backwards to the wall and then he began to belch up slugs, as Ron roared,

'How dare you use that word, you Death Eater scum! Hermione is the kindest, and most beautiful girl in this school, and is worth a hundred of you, and a million Viktor Krums!'

'Please, Mr Weasley, calm yourself,' requested Dumbledore.

Ron nodded at Dumbledore and put away his wand to wrap his arm around Hermione once more.

'Igor, I am afraid I cannot abide your use of that offensive term. I shall be writing to the Board of Governors about your conduct and I demand that you leave my school at once,' said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore drew his wand and bound Krum before taking him away.

Professor McGonagall turned to Ron and Hermione.

'Miss Granger, do you wish to go to the Hospital Wing?'

'No, thank you, Professor McGonagall, I don't want to bother Madam Pomfrey, as I am uninjured,' she replied.

'Very well, Miss Granger, it is your decision. Mr Weasley, usually I deplore violence and I would be seriously considering suspending or expelling you. However, in these circumstances, I feel compelled to award you two hundred points to Gryffindor, for outstanding chivalry. Now, why don't you escort Miss Granger back to Gryffindor Tower?'

'Yes, Professor McGonagall,' he replied and led Hermione out of the classroom.

As they walked up the staircases, he kept his arm around her shoulders as she kept an arm around his waist.

'Are you all right, Hermione?' asked Ron as he noticed that she was wincing with every footstep.

'Oh, it's just these shoes, Ron. I'm not used to walking and dancing in them,' she replied.

'Take 'em off,' said Ron with a shrug.

'I would, but I don't want my feet to get cold on the staircases,' she told him.

Ron chuckled and without another word, he swept her off of her feet and began to carry her bridal style.

'Ron! You don't have to carry me! I'm too heavy!'

'Too heavy? Hermione, you weigh fuck all, and it's no trouble,' he told her.

Knowing it useless to argue, and she liked being carried by him, she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and did not say another word.

Ron kept her in his arms until they got to the Fat Lady and climbed through the portrait hole and once through, he scooped her up again before moving to sit on a couch by the fire. He kept her on his lap and in his arms as he quietly stared into the flames.

'Ron, are you all right? You're quiet,' said Hermione.

'Sorry, Hermione. I was thinking about something,' he replied.

He was sounding serious, so she refrained from making a joke, and said, 'What are you thinking about, Ron?'

'I'm thinking about telling you my biggest secret, Hermione,' he said quietly.

'Ron, you are my best friend, and you can tell me anything, I promise I won't judge you,' she said gently.

'I know, Hermione,' he said.

'Please, Ron, open up to me. You can trust me, in fact, if you tell me your biggest secret, I'll tell you mine,' said Hermione.

'All right, here goes. Please don't hate me when I've told you, Hermione,' he requested.

'Ron Weasley, after tonight, I could_ never_ hate you,' replied Hermione.

Taking a deep breath, he began, 'You'll have to bear with me here, because I've only just come to terms with it.

'What I said downstairs in that classroom to Karkaroff, I meant with every fibre of my being. You are the kindest and most beautiful girl in this school. That I've always known, though. But what I've just realised, since tonight, is that I love you. I love you, Hermione, and not just as a friend or a sister, but the same way my dad loves my mum. I'm in love with you, Hermione.'

'Oh, Ron,' she said as a tear fell from her eye.

'It's all right if you don't feel the same way, Hermione –,'

'May I tell you_ my_ biggest secret, Ron?' she said cutting him off.

'Um, if you still want to, yeah,' he replied.

Hermione took a deep breath and began, 'When I was eleven, I met this nice-looking boy. We did not get off to the best of starts, but we eventually became friends. But since we became friends, my feelings for him changed. I missed him when he wasn't around, when we weren't talking and I wanted him to ask me to the Yule Ball. But he didn't. However, that did not change how I felt about him at all. He's still my knight in shining armour and I love him. In fact, I'm in love with him.

'This boy I am talking about has red hair, blue eyes and loads of freckles, that one day, I hope to be able get close enough to to count them all. He is amazing at chess and makes me laugh like nobody else.

'What I am trying say, Ron, is that I want to count _your_ freckles, and that I love you too. I'm in love with you.'

'R-really?' he asked shocked.

'Yes, Ron, I love you, and I would very much like it if you asked me to be your girlfriend or just kiss me,' she told him.

Ron smiled at her and said, 'Hermione Granger, will you please be my girlfriend?'

'Yes, of course I will,' she replied before Ron kissed her gently on the lips.

They shared several deeper kisses and then the kisses were becoming more passionate. They were snogging like crazy until they broke apart realising that air was necessary.

'Wow, Hermione, you taste incredible,' said Ron as he kissed her jaw and neck.

'Less talking, more snogging,' she demanded and she pulled him back to her lips again before realising that it was getting late.

'We should get to bed,' said Ron, 'er, our own beds, that is,' he finished as his ears turned red.

'It's okay. I know what you meant, Ron. But I don't want to be alone – not now, not after everything,' she told him.

'Do you want to stay with me?'

'Yes, Ron,'

'You should change first and then come and join me in my dorm,' he suggested.

'I know, but that would mean I would have to move from your lap.'

'It'll only be for ten minutes, love, and then you'll get to be in my arms and in my bed all night.'

'Well, when you put it like that …'

She then slipped off her shoes and picked them up before standing up again.

'Hermione, just so you know, my lap is always yours to sit on, love,' said Ron as he stood up too.

Hermione beamed at him and gave him another passionate snog before going up the stairs to her dorm. Ron followed suit and quickly got ready for bed.

When he was finished, he waited for Hermione. He was wearing pyjama bottoms and nothing more as he sat up waiting.

The door opened and Hermione entered the room and she approached the bed. She was wearing a dressing gown, which was taken off to reveal a white night dress that stopped mid-thigh.

'Wow, you look like an angel, Hermione,' said Ron as he pulled the back the duvet to invite her into his bed.

She gave him another smile and they settled down in the bed. She was lying on his left side with her head on his chest, her left arm stretched across his stomach and her left leg draped over his, as his arms were wrapped around her.

They shared another kiss and once Hermione had her head on his chest again, and he had his arms around her, Ron said, 'I love you, Hermione. We should definitely share secrets more often.'

'I love you too, Ron, but I think we should share secrets forever,' replied Hermione, before they both fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
